clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mectrixctic's Army
After seeing the success of Darktan's Army, Mectrixctic decided to form her own army, and look over the lands to get recruits. Her army is not related to Darktan's Army that much, but they sometimes help out his plans, as Mectrixctic works for Darktan. Noteable Members (In order of recruition) *'Luka Wryren'- He is mwa mwa penguin. Despite this, he is incredibly smart and makes many weapons of destruction to the group. When Luka was a chick, he was very smart, but still spoke with a speech impediment. He later got suspicious and decided that that impediment kept him smart. He went through life believing that, but most penguins though he was insane, an he was even denied entrance to college despite having a GPA of 4.7. Later on, he made a bunch of inventions to destroy the world, but failed miserably and got thrown in jail. Mectrixctic freed him and he became the first member oh her army. Mectrixctic also freed all the other prisoners, causing a lot of chaos. *'Jake Gastby'- He is Twiguin. Jake was abandoned by his careless parents in the forest when he was a wee lad, and was adopted by a group of Mwa Mwas and Twiguins. He convinced himself that he was a vampire wolf and joined them. However, his "family" was kidnapped by the PSA and rehabilitated. Jake wandered the rest of the lands and fell into the Underworld. The Demon Penguins also thought he was a vampenguin, but they quickly learned that this was false, and were about to throw him into Lava. Mectrixctic found him amusing, however and ordered him spared. He is one of the few penguins to make it into and out of the Underworld alive. He wears plastic fangs and has spiky blue hair. *'Sally "Slithers"'- She is a petguin, who thinks she is a snake. She once took out a blowtorch and paperclip and gave herself a split tongue to enforce this. Mectrixctic admired this and asked Sally to join her army. She said "Hiss". *'Familiar'- One day a puffle got stuck in the Demon Penguin cloning machine and because a Demon Penguin-Puffle creature. Familiar is used by Mectrixctic and her army to send and get messages from the underworld. Being a puffle, he is immune to phone-based items, but is weakened by silver, iron, salt, etc. He can also retract his flippers and feet to disguise himself as a normal red puffle. *'Foamy von Injoface'- He is Lava Puffle. He is also a relative of Mabel. Unlike the family of Mabel, he was very cheery and modest, like Mabel X, but more cute then creepy. He also has a wacky hairdo. However, they only saw him as an outcast, and he got sad and left them. Thinking that he had nobody to trust, Foamy reverted to a life of crime, using his cuteness as a distraction. Evantually he was caught, and many penguins wanted him in jail. However, Mectrixctic found him and told Darktan to give him ditto so that he could live in the underworld. Darktan agreed. Foamy is the least insane of the group, and the only one loyal to Darktan. *'Squishor'- a Demon Jellyfish that agrees to help Mectrixctic invade Medusopolis. He was captured by Demon Penguins and sent to live in the second circle of the Underworld. Squishor is probably the most evil of the group. *'Roman de Konrinski'- born in modern day East Pengolia, he isn't a Khanz Penguin, infact, he's a High Penguin. It's unknown how he got to East Pengolia, but he just happened to be infected by PLVP Vampenguin. He became evil, and terroised the countryside. Later, he joined Darktan's Army. He found out that Mectrixctic was using Darktan, and he was going to report him to Herbert Horror, but was captured, alongside a Lava Puffle, which would later be named Roman 2.0. He decided to surrender to Mectrixctic's Army. He works as a undercover agent, and also, attempts to spread PLVP Vampenguinism, so that Mectrixctic can manipulate them. * Mectrixctic Diss Seal Pack -- a pack of Diss Deals who gave up guarding Diss Prison and ended up under serving under Mectrixctic. Serves as bodyguards and reserve soldiers. They are also the aquanaunts and deep sea salavagers for the army and have been considered the main water attack force. * Mectrixctic Demon Jellyfish Colony - a colony of Demon Jellyfish, mostly serves as underwater soldiers. Others *'Roman 2.0'- Roman de Konrinski's companion. He's basicly the trained spy Lava Puffle. *'Christina'- She bombs things and is very evil. *'Riya' -A Lava Puffle that is rather Sadasic and Evil. And a "FanGirl" of Foamy. *'Blood Gutter'- Mectrixctic's evil little dhampenguin brother Rules In order to join you must be 2 or more of these *A Mwa Mwa *A petguin/a twiguin *A demon penguin, or something like that *A vampenguin/a half vampenguin *Evil/Cruel/Sadistic/insane *A relative of Mabel Gallery File:Luka_Wryren.png|Luka Wryren File:Jake_Gastby.png|Jake Gastby File:Sally_Slithers.png|Sally 'Slithers' File:Familiar.png|Familiar File:Foamy.png|Susan von Injoface II File:Christina.PNG|Christina See Also *Treacherous Trio *WishFlyX's Army Category:Evil Armies